


a family can be way too many kids and no parents

by alliariondak (Sprytemark)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I have a lot of headcanons, Sora's Heart Hotel, oneshots, see also: adventures in sharing a body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprytemark/pseuds/alliariondak
Summary: A place for me to put all the oneshots I've somehow gathered over the last few months. It's just a bunch of family shenanigans, headcanons, friendship, and crying. The crying is important.





	1. stars

This is not the first time Sora has woken up crying.

‘Course, sometimes he knows why, but this is one of those times he’s not sure. It’s not a messy tangible sadness, when it happens, it’s usually a deep ache that seems to come from the world itself, but the world being… inside him at the time -- I mean, not really, it’s -- it’s hard to explain. Crying like this is different, it doesn’t flood his face with a stuffy sort of warm or shake his body with sobs it’s just… crying. It hurts, if he’s being honest, because he can’t help what he doesn’t understand.

Sora decides to try anyways; it’s not like he can fall back asleep yet. Carefully -- _quietly_ , as much as possible, sound carries in the tower and even more so through the walls -- he shuffles the blanket off of the half of his body it was covering and rubs at his eyes, blinking at the clock in the corner. 2:38… time enough, hopefully no one else is awake. Sora slides off the bed and pads into the barely-lit hallway and rubs at the tear stains on his shirt. 

He’s just wandering, really, following his heart (hearts, someone, something) like he always does. Which is taking him on a path through the tower like someone who had never visited past the main hall, doubling back and drawing his hand along the railing down the stairs like it’ll show him where to go. Eventually, though, Sora slows to a stop in front of the stained glass windows in the entry hall.

“Outside?” Sora whispers to himself. He doesn’t get an answer, of course, but he also doesn’t get a no, and finds himself reaching for the huge brass doorknob. 

He carefully pulls open the door, and toes his shoes off and aside, and steps out into the cool summer night. It’s only a little cloudy, and the stars swirl in comforting arcs across the sky. Sora’s breath catches, his eyes starting to sting again, and he sits down. 

“...are you okay?” he whispers, and he actually starts to cry again, his chest burning with both sadness and warmth at the same time. “I-it’s okay if you’re not.”

Sora gasps, quietly, and blinks at gentle spots appearing on the stairs through his blurring vision. He swipes at his cheek with one sleeve and draws his arms around himself, hoping that at least they can feel he’s trying.

… he wishes he had a name to call them by, whoever they were. He knows Roxas, he can understand when Roxas is feeling the same things he is. Can pick apart, carefully, who he knows, and who he doesn’t. But the bright manifold presence in his heart isn’t always like _Roxas_ , or like _Sora_ , and he knows there’s something else, and anything else about them disappears before it can even touch the tip of his tongue.

Sora leans back on the stairs and looks up at the stars, trying to clear his vision a bit. And for a moment, a brief one, he’s struck by the need to touch every single one of them, to turn them over and around and _find_ something, something he’s looking for, in those stars somewhere, and once he does, he’ll be okay. It strikes him, as something familiar, like when Riku was missing or when Kairi was taken, but he's okay now, probably. And then it’s gone, and the sadness flares for another moment, and then it too fades back into the safety of his heart.

He sighs, and stays where he is, watching the sky. Gently, Sora places a hand on his chest, curling his fingers.

“Whoever you are… one day, I’ll set this right. Okay?”

He doesn’t get an answer, but there are tear stains on his shirt again when he wakes up.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're like, if not two years old, literal teenagers, and I wanted them to be really goofy and fluffy so Thats What Happened. Lea's a bully

It's one of these days that Lea decides Roxas and Xion haven't been bullied enough.

He remembers exactly what an older brother does now, and with this brand-old knowledge he needs to make sure they know too, asap. So it's one of these days that, after training, once the actual adults go their separate ways and it's just those two chatting in the main hall, that Lea sneaks up behind them and lunges.

"Look at what _I_ found!"

Lea nabs Roxas (who yelps, adorably) around the waist and makes a grab for Xion, but she dances out of the way, giggling. Straight into a corner, though, which means Lea can poke at her as she bats him away and Roxas tries to wriggle out of his grip and help.

Xion catches Lea's hand in her elbow, her messy hair making the mischievous look she's wearing even more so. "Morning, Axel!"

"Morning, ya slippery--" Lea flips his hand around and jabs Xion straight in the stomach, and she gives. For the beanpole he is, Lea is surprisingly strong, and he wrestles Xion and Roxas into a clumsy double-noogie. "C'mere you little scamps -- oi, oi, hey!" He picks his head up, calling to no one in particular. "I found these two toddlers in the hall! Who do these belong to, huh?"

Xion grins defiantly at the familiar jest, shoving her hand in Lea's face. "Nobody!"

"Not you, that's for sure! And I’m a _teenager_ ," Roxas grunts, trying again and failing to shove himself out of the headlock.

"Oh really?" Lea hoists them both into the air, slinging Xion over his shoulder and just letting Roxas dangle from his other arm around his stomach. He saunters across the room, exaggeratedly swaying his hips so both of them go swinging around him, giggling and squealing and overall acting their age for a second, a big smirk plastered on his face.

Lea shoves open the dining hall room door with his boot and starts whistling innocuously. Mickey and Riku turn to see his entry, and stall, confusion on Riku's face and a big smile spreading across the King's. "Axel," Roxas warns, an embarrassed red starting to creep onto his face. He still can't escape the Big Brother Hold.

"Hey, your Majesty," Lea drawls. "Have you seen any two year olds around here? ‘Bout yea high." He gestures with Xion's leg to a height somewhere around his midsection.

_"Axel!"_ Roxas hisses, wriggling harder. Xion just stifles a laugh and tries to get purchase on Lea's back so she can crane her neck around and see the King.

"Hmm," Mickey says. "Nope! Sorry, Lea. Haven't seen 'em."

Riku slowly, slowly brings the gummiphone up to aim at the trio.

Unfortunately Roxas sees that, and _that's_ enough to shove himself out of Lea's grasp and tackle Riku to the ground (really easily -- Lea wonders indignantly for a second if he was going easy on him). Double-unfortunately, Riku already took a picture, and locks his phone as the two go crashing to the floor. 

_“Gimme_ that!”

“Nope! Too slow.”

“I’ll break it.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You -- oof- you _know_ I would, Riku--”

“AxellemmegoIhaveanidea,” Xion says, smacking her hand on his shoulder rapidly. Lea lets her down, and apparently her idea was just “join”, because she snatches the phone out of Riku’s hand and goes crashing to the floor when he grabs her foot in retaliation.

Mickey skirts around the edge of the brawl, bouncing up next to Lea and grinning contentedly. He always has a sort of resting smile, but by the way his eyes are crinkled up at the corners, Lea can tell he’s thinking of something else.

“See ‘em now?” Lea jokes.

“Yeah,” says the King. He pauses to let their shouts rise and then devolve into laughter. “...I think this is good for them.”

Lea just hums in response, and opens his mouth to say something else, but is cut off by a soft brick hitting his chest. He catches it on reflex, and the second he realizes the brick is a phone and the little emblem keychain means it’s _Riku’s_ phone and that three pairs of eyes are now staring into his soul, he opens a dark corridor and chucks it inside.

Riku gapes. “Th- _Lea!_ I need that!”

“Mmmno ya don’t.”

“Yes I do, I promised to call Kairi!”

Lea sighs, dramatically, and puts his hands behind his head. “Alright, fine, I’ll go get it back. But if I have to fish it out of a heartless stomach, that’s your problem.” 

“It was _your_ fault,” Riku laughs, halfway into a very Sora-like pout, and Lea rolls his eyes and grins before opening a much bigger corridor and stepping inside.

He’s gonna delete the picture, but not before sending it to himself.


End file.
